


Literally The Weirdest Holidays, Ever.

by lovingyou13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingyou13/pseuds/lovingyou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew villians liked to make a statement but really  having holiday theme attacks was not cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally The Weirdest Holidays, Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No PR Manager Deserves The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452272) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



> Please be warned this is my first adventure to the Marvel Fandom. Also this is un-betaed so if I make any mistake grammarical or otherwise please correct me. I love construstive critism.

The first time it happened during halloween she assumed it was just really good timing on the villians part. Plus Robo Frankenstein was pretty kickass Coulson liked to disagree though.

Then thanksgiving rolled around and the city was attacked by a large turkey, that's when it started to look a little suspicious. Watching Natasha ride the turkey like a mechanical bull definetly made up for her lack of food. 

Mostly.

Her patteren was confirmed after watching Iron Man blow up Santa's reigndeer (which still haunts her) a week before Christmas, she wouldn't talk to Steve for two days after watching him decapitate Rudolph. Then he gave this pitiful pout and asked if Bucky and him could still come with her for christmas, Bucky shook his head in disapointment and called her weak after seeing how fast she gave in.

She had to give props to Doom at least his bots said happy New Years when they were blowing shit up. Totally interupted the kickass kiss she was about plant on Steve though which made her take her props back just as soon as she gave them.

After Doctor Strange helped them with the Groundhog day incident that Loki caused, No one in the tower would watch the movie for two months. Except Natasha that was probably more or less a fuck you to Loki though.

 

Valentines day was not somethng they talked about without alcohol and tears. Emphasies on the latter.

After watching president Abe Lincoln swat at Sam,Tony,and Thor like flies. She decided there were way to many holidays in a year also villians had way to much time on there hands.

She didn't like lepercauhns because of that movie with Jennifer Aniston (she had so many nightmares after watching that), so when St.Patty's rolled around and they were attacked by look a likes let's just say Bucky had problems prying her off plus a trail of snot and tears she was not proud of at all.

April's Fools Day was horrible. Not even alcohol made them talk about it. Tears were still involved when thinking of it though.

Easter was apparently much more sacred then Christmas so the only big attack that happened that month was because Clint forgot to protect the ham from those who couldn't cook,so it caught fire. How though it is still up in the air but everyone was pretty sure it was Tony's fault plus Jarvis wouldn't talk. The actually attacked happened because Jane was really hungry and probably shouldn't be held at fault for what she does when running on three hours of sleep and a empty stomach. She did apologize for biting Sam though.

She still couldnt believe AIM threw exploding burritos on cinco de mayo. That shit stained her best blouse.

Nothing happened on Mother's Day probably out a fear of dissapointing mothers worldwide, they did get a Suprise visit from Darcy's family, They were invited back for any holidays they wanted to celebrate with them.

Memorial Day was the same as Mother's except the fear of dissapointing your mother was replaced by the fear of dissapointing Captain America.

Fathers Day was different story entirely, apparently a lot of villians had daddy issuses. Plus there was Tony but they didn't really talk about that.

She had been planning a big event that was two parts independence celebration one part Steve's Birthday part. 

That was a tragic mistake on her part.

First mistake: letting the Avengers and Co near alcohol and explosives, honest to god she still doesn't how they smuggled half of those fireworks (that she was pretty sure were illeagal in the U.S. ,not to mention illegal in New York in general.). 

Second mistake: allowing Tony to go in to the room were Steve's birthday cake was unsupervised. Clint actually cried when he saw how Tony destroyed his masterpiece.

Third Mistake: inviting other superhero groups to the party. Apparently when they weren't working to destroy a threat they were working on destroying things, like deadpool and Hot breath when they decide to let off 5 fireworks at the same time, in front of Bucky.

Needless to say Independence day was a horrorifying event that Coulson was never letting go of.

So when Halloween rolled around again and she saw robo-spiders the size of her hand, Darcy decided it was best if she visited her family for a few months


End file.
